cactusmccoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flipline Studios
Flipline Studios is an American-based flash game development studio in Cleveland, Ohio that is best known for the flash game series Papa Louie's Pizzeria and Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns. It is co-founded by Tony Solary and Matt Neff in 2004. From 2004 to 2006, the studio was initially named Flipline IDS, where "IDS" stood for "Interactive Design Studios" Beginning from April 2012, Flipline Studios also started to develop applications for tablets and smartphones, while also continuing their series of free online games. The prices of these applications range from 0.99$ to 2.99$. In August 2012, Solary and Neff announced that they started the "Ask a question!" application, in which any visitor of the website can ask a question to them about the history of the studio or the games. In the application, a registered user can vote up a question by giving 1, 2 or 3 votes to it. If a question gets enough votes, it may even be answered by Solary and Neff in the blog post named "Quinn's Q&A". List of games that have been developed by Flipline Studios so far are: 2007 Games * Papa's Pizzeria ( August ) 2008 Games * Rock Garden Deluxe ( June ) * Remnants of Skystone ( November ) 2010 Games * The Expandables 8-bit ( July ) * Steak and Jake ( September ) * Steak and Jake: Midnight March ( October ) * Papa's Burgeria ( December ) 2011 Games * Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns ( March ) * Papa's Taco Mia! ( May ) * Papa's Freezeria ( August ) * Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera ( October 6 ) 2012 Games * Papa's Pancakeria ( March ) * Papa's Burgeria HD ( April ) * Papa's Wingeria ( June ) * Jacksmith ( September ) * Papa's Hot Doggeria ( November ) 2013 Games * Papa's Burgeria To Go! ( February ) * Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! ( June ) * Papa's Cupcakeria ( August ) * Papa's Freezeria HD ( October ) * Papa's Pastaria ( December ) 2014 Games * Papa's Freezeria To Go! ( February ) * Papa's Donuteria ( June ) * Papa's Wingeria HD ( August ) * Papa's Pizzeria To Go! ( November ) 2015 Games * Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! ( March ) * Papa's Cheeseria ( June ) * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! ( September ) * Papa's Cupcakeria HD ( November ) 2016 Games * Papa's Bakeria ( March ) * Papa's Taco Mia HD ( June ) * Slider Scout ( October ) Critical Response Games made by Flipline Studios mostly received positive reviews from players as well as flash game review websites like Jay Is Games and FlashMush. Furthermore, both Cactus McCoy and Papa's Freezeria have been nominated for the award "Best of 2011" from Jay Is Games and the award went to the former. Jacksmith, which was released in October 2012 too won the "Best Game Art" award in the fifth Flash Gaming Summit in 2013. The summit was presented by Mochimedia, which was also the sponsor for the games Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Taco Mia!. by Flipline. Trivia * For some reason, Solary and Neff show their cybernetic pictures rather than their photographs in real life in their website. They have also appeared as "fictional" customers in all Papa's Eateria games, starting from Burgeria. * Both Solary and Neff are Cleveland Institute of Art graduates. * A real life picture of Tony and Mandi Solary can be seen in Tony Solary's LinkedIn profile: http://www.linkedin.com/in/flipline * Although Flipline Studios posts their messages to their Facebook and Twitter pages as soon as they post them to their blog, they may occasionally ask questions that are exclusive to those pages. The most recent example of this is "Now that Papa's Cupcakeria is open for business, what kind of cupcake would you love to order?", which was asked four days after the release of Papa's Cupcakeria. * If a user attempts to visit a page that does not exist in Flipline Studios' website, the page in which the message is displayed has the name "I am Error". This sentence is a reference to what Error, a town character, says when he meets Link in the video game Zelda II: The Adventure of Link for the Nintendo Entertainment System. * Starting from 300,000 likes, Flipline Studios post a celebratory picture to their Facebook page for every 100,000 likes they get. The pictures that have been posted so far include Neff and Solary themselves, as well as the Scarlett and the Shakers group and Mitch from the Papa's Eateria series. * While developing mobile apps, Flipline Studios tend to develop the tablet version ("HD") of an Eateria game first, then the smartphone version ("To Go"). An exception to this, however, is the "Papa's Pizzeria To Go!" app for smartphones. * Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Pastaria are the only games to be released in December. * The studio was shut down on 2016, May 2, but their website still exists. Gallery Fliplinehome.jpg|The somewhat obsolete homepage of Flipline's website as of 31/01/2012 Jacksmith.jpg|A poster for the preview of Jacksmith. Websites * www.flipline.com * Flipline Studios Wiki Category:Miscellaneous Category:Flipline Studios